


In The Office [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Stony Bingo 2019 Round 1 [14]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Professors, Art, Fanart, M/M, Silver Fox Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 14:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20009905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Prof Rogers and Prof Stark share a moment in Stark’s office.





	In The Office [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Cap-Iron Man Bingo prompt [“IMAGE: 'Silver Fox' Tony Stark” [Y5]](http://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/182777389325/signed-up-for-the-cap-im-stony-bingo-again-had-a)

**Author's Note:**

> The details of the photos on the cabinet may be too small to make out but... the first photo is meant to be of Rhodey and Tony graduating MIT, the second was meant to be a wedding photo of Tony and Steve. (The pink line is meant to be a rose/flower arch...)
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
